Animal I have become
by Marry-black
Summary: Songfic, Slash, POV Remus. les affres de la vie d'un jeune loup-garou. alors je sais le résumé est court et raconte rien mais bon voilà j'avais pas d'idées sur le coup, allez lire c'est bien!


Hello Minna!

En pleine écriture de ma belle fic originale pleine de chapitres, de vampires et de garous, j'ai fait ça pour me changer les idées un peu (ça parle toujours de garou, me direz vous)

Ça faisait longtemps que j'avais envie d'écrire un truc sur Mumus et cette chanson se prête tellement à la situation.

Un peu d'indulgence s'il vous plait ceci est ma première songfic, et accessoirement je suis pas super à l'aise avec le présent et la première personne (ouais je les accumule)

La chanson est Animal I have become de Three days grace, et si vous voulez l'écouter en même temps elle traine sur Youtube.

**Disclaimer** : Mumus n'est pas à moi, ni la chanson, ni rien d'autre que mon pc, ma version officiel de Word et ma connexion internet.

**Note** j'ai un petit peu bidouillé l'histoire pour que ce soit plus slashable…mais bon ça reste soft alors les homophobes peuvent aussi la lire en se voilant la face

* * *

_I can't escape this hell  
So many times i've tried_

Ce soir, comme tous les mois, la lune m'effraie. Je me suis enfuit, j'ai essayé de m'éloigner le plus possible du reste du monde. Lentement la lune se lève et sa lumière m'inonde, et la bête brise enfin ses chaînes.

_But i'm still caged inside_

J'ai tenté de la retenir, de l'arrêter, comme à chaque fois. Mais le loup est plus fort, et j'assiste, impuissant, au carnage qu'il engendre.

_Somebody get me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself_

Au petit matin je me réveille nu, couvert de cicatrices, au beau milieu des restes encore chauds de ce qui était un troupeau de moutons. L'odeur du sang me donne des nausées mais la bête en moi s'en délecte, encore grisée par la frénésie de meurtre de la nuit passée, et je fond en larmes, dégoûté, apeuré par ce que le loup a fait de moi.

_So what if you can see the darkest side of me?  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal_

Cette année je suis entré à Poudlard. Mes petites virées mensuelles arrivent à passer inaperçues mais les cicatrices elles beaucoup moins. Elles ne m'ont jamais dérangées mais mes compagnons de chambres les voient, et ils les voient s'accumuler. J'ai trouvé mille et unes excuses pour leur expliquer mais je vois bien qu'ils ne sont pas dupes. Qu'importe, dès qu'ils auront leurs diplômes ils m'oublieront, comme tout le monde.

S'ils savaient ils m'abandonneraient, comme tout le monde.

Alors je leur cache et ils me trouvent gentil, effacé, docile, comme tout le monde.

_I can't escape myself  
So many times i've lied_

Mais chaque mois vois revenir sa pleine lune, et avec elle le loup. Je m'enfuit, je me terre, je me cache, je m'enferme et surtout je leur ment, j'invente toutes sortes d'excuse, pour ne pas que vous partiez, que vous me laissiez, James, Peter…Sirius.

_But there's still rage inside_

Mais les marques sont là, les cicatrices, les traces de pattes, les cernes…le loup est là et il bout de rage, il voudrait étriper mon petit corps maladif pour vivre par lui même, tous les jours comme une nuit de pleine lune.

_Somebody get me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself_

Et pour ne rien arranger, les jours où je peux être moi même, le loup me prête ses sens, ses émotions, et mon corps tout entier brûle quand Il est près de moi.

Si seulement le loup n'était pas là…

Si seulement j'avais pu tomber amoureux comme n'importe qui…

Si seulement j'avais pu Lui dire…

_So what if you can see the darkest side of me?  
No one will ever change this animal I have become_

Une année de plus à Poudlard, une nouvelle année à se cacher, à mentir, à supporter les rires et les yeux sublimes de Sirius sur mon corps affreux, sur mes blessures…

_Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal I have become_

Si seulement ils savaient…

_Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal_

Si seulement…

_Somebody help me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself_

Tout s'est passé comme dans un rêve. Le loup qui se libère, le sang, les cris…

_Somebody wake me from this nightmare  
I can't escape this hell_

Les mains de Sirius sur moi, ses larmes, ses cris, puis doucement, alors que je reprend mes esprits, que le loup se tapit à nouveau au fond de moi, ses baisers, mouillés de larmes, sur mes mains, ma poitrine, sur chacune de mes cicatrices, anciennes ou nouvelles.

_So what if you can see the darkest side of me?  
No one will ever change this animal I have become_

Ils savent.

Ils ne sont pas partis.

Ils ne m'ont pas abandonné.

_Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal I have become_

Les sourires de Sirius, les blagues de James, les rires de Peter.

Ils sont toujours auprès de moi, ils me soignent, me préparent des potions pour calmer la fureur du loup.

Mes amis.

_Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal_

Sirius…je t'aime.

* * *

Et voilà.

C'est pas super long (voire super court en fait xD) mais bon j'en suis assez fière (ce sentiment est susceptible de changer dans les heures/jours/mois qui viennent)

Alors n'hésitez pas! Reviews!


End file.
